


I'm coming guys...I'm coming Historia..

by ScarTheLion123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shes very gay, Ymir wants a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTheLion123/pseuds/ScarTheLion123
Summary: Ymir was the only one that survived the rumbling..She had nobody but herself and her thoughts. Everybody was watching her from heaven including Historia.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 18





	I'm coming guys...I'm coming Historia..

Ymir sat in the floor looking up into the clear blue sky. She lost eveyone and everything. She wanted to cry but couldn't, she wanted to feel something. But she couldn't. 

She sighed. "Please...come back" she balled up her fists. "Historia...everyone I miss you. Yes even you Reiner." She smiled and unballed her fists "I miss our little arguments." She was talking to nobody but the sky. But they were listening. "Tell me..how did I survive all of this? When even the Ackermans died. Was it a punishment for all the things I've done in the past?" 

she looked to the ground. Stood up. She had no idea how she was going to survive. 

She was walking in a random direction had no idea where she was going.

After about 5 weeks she had found a field where there was water and everything she needed to survive of course she got to work up on building a little cabin. 

She started on getting good which was the most hardest thing she had ever done since there was only 2 sheep and she couldn't kill them. But she could breed them.

She built a pen for those sheep and put them inside of it and closed the gate. 

It had been a year. She had everything she needed she had sheep but that was he only animal she had found. She had everything she could survive on. But she still felt empty. There was this cliff that she could jump off of.

She was walking to that cliff. She was going to jump and commit suicide. She felt like that was the only thing that she wanted.

Once she was on top of the cliff she looked down and took a deep breath...And jumped. The air flew through her hair. The sides of her shirt floated by the air hitting it. She got what she wanted. A smile curled on her lips.

**_THUD_ **

She had hit the ground. Her body limb. Her eyes closed, the smile still on her lips.

" _I'm coming guys...I'm coming Historia.._ " she thought before her heart stopped and she took her last breath.

she woke up and looked around her former comrades around her. Historia knelt down and hugged her. "Historia...?" 

" your home, Ymir " Erwin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> She's back home guys. She back home with Historia in heaven.


End file.
